Prizewell City Slicker
|gender = Male |class = Elite Noble |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 24th CMB |status = Deceased |age = |va-eng = }} was the pilot of Indigo Plasma and a member of the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, as well as a noble of the Legitimacy Kingdom, lineage advocate and language activist.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 2 Etymology is a pejorative term used to refer to someone accustomed to life in the city and unsuited to life in the countryside. As with other names from the Legitimacy Kingdom, it is also the name of a brandy-based cocktail. Appearance Prizewell City Slicker is depicted in the anime as having blue eyes and dark blue hair. He wears a purple and green Elite pilot suit with golden pads.Heavy Object Episode 20 Personality Prizewell is described by Froleytia as an idiot and the stereotypical example of the kind of noble one doesn't want to have to deal with. He is a hardcore lineage advocate who surrounds himself with blood relatives and seeks to ensure that a group centered around himself controls the government and wars. He also advocates reinstating the Legitimacy Kingdom's abolished slave class. Not caring about anyone besides himself and never trusting strangers, Prizewell doesn't fit in even among nobles, which makes him feel the need to rush things in order to gain more influence in order to pursue his goals. An ardent language preservation activist, Prizewell fears the decay of the Legitimacy Kingdom's official language and discriminates based on whether or not people can speak the language, not being satisfied until everything is in the official language. He makes use of language when choosing his pawns and for trying to bring about his desired reform. He also has no qualms about sacrificing his pawns.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 10 Background In the past, Prizewell has been rumored to have been behind a few terrorist attacks involving the assassinations of foreign language band members and bombings of foreign language schools, though there was never enough evidence to fully implicate him. He likely became an Elite at some time within the past 2 or 3 years. At some point, he had data stolen relating to the strategic AIs being developed by the Information Alliance and used them to develop his own AIs for his dummy Objects.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Chronology Global Shadow Prizewell and the 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion were deployed as a dummy force to support the 37th's nighttime operation on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Having broke away after the operation broke down, the result of a spy planted in the 37th, they returned after the Archangel was defeated and attacked the mine, with the intention of killing the miners who were planning to defect to the Legitimacy Kingdom and manipulating the fallout to their advantage. However the miners had already been evacuated and the attempted massacre was caught on camera by a CS broadcast team stationed at the 37th's base, thwarting their efforts at information manipulation.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2Heavy Object Episode 19 Afterwards, the 24th passed through Alaska, aiming to return to Europe over the Atlantic Ocean. The Legitimacy Kingdom, having declared them an enemy, attempted to intercept them with three Objects near Victoria Island. After destroying the Snow Quake and Active Sledge, as well as heavily damaging the Baby Magnum, with the use of the Indigo Plasma and six dummy Objects, Prizewell announced his intentions for the Legitimacy Kingdom via a broadcast, as well as his intention to make an example out of the nearby immigrant city. After facing the remaining forces of the 37th protecting the immigrant city, supported by the Capitalist PMC (actually an Information Alliance intelligence unit) Battlefield Cleanup Service, Prizewell was killed when his Object was engulfed by an explosion, caused by gas from his destroyed dummy Objects ignited when the Indigo Plasma and Baby Magnum fired at one another, which weakened the Indigo Plasma's armor, allowing the Baby Magnum's shot to pierce it and detonate its reactor.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 11 Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Prizewell is trained and calibrated in order to operate his Object, the Indigo Plasma. Gallery Prizewell City Slicker - Anime Design.png|Prizewell City Slicker's anime design Trivia *Prizewell is described as having a deep voice.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 6 References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Object Pilots